


We were born this way together.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky takes a brave step to ask something that might risk his friendship with Steve.





	

Bucky was running around the apartment trying to cover all the windows with sheets to make sure no one could see in but mostly to make sure the world was block out. Just him and Steve. James and Steven.  _ **Now you have to do this today, Bucky. Nothing will ever happen if you don't**. _ He hurriedly thought to himself. He set the treat he had gotten on the way home from the docks on the table. Bucky sat on the couch that was falling apart, dirt all over, thread coming out, you name it the couch was ruined. Bucky ran a hand on the cushion. He remembered taking care of Steve on it, talking with Steve, reading, doing homework, everything. All of his thoughts went to Steve. Steve, Steve, Steve. His sandy blonde hair, pale skin that hugged his frame, beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes that stood out a mile away.

Bucky Barnes needed to tell he loved Steve Rogers. And he needed to do so right now.

His heart fluttered in his chest every time he came near or stopped beating when he found him with bruses or blood covering his face from fights. All the little looks between them were killing him, he knows he can't love him.

Steve opened the door and dropped his jacket on the table before sitting comfortably next to Bucky. "Hey jerk."

"Hey S-s-steve. How w-was w-work?" All of Bucky's cool went out the window. 

"Fine, a Dame I saw at the store said to ask you for date with her on tonight."

"About those dates Steve, I-I don't w-w-wanna go on-on them anymore." Bucky's hands were soaked with sweat.

"What, run outta girls in Brooklyn?"

"N-no."

"Somethin' go ya worrying pal?" Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"S-s-s-s-Steve, I rea-really w-w-w-wanna t-tell you s-s-something. B-but I-i wantyou-you-you to w-wait to s-s-say what you t-think until I'm-I'm-I'm d-done. A-and if y-you don't like it pr-prom-mise w-w-we'll s-s-s-still be b-b-best friends."

"Buck you don't studder unless something is really wrong. I've never see you this bad" Steve was starting to get spooked.

"I-i-I kn-kno-know."

"Did you knock up a Dame? " Steve tried to lighten the air.

"T-t-t-t-th-th-this is-is-is s-s-s-s-se-ser-rous." Bucky wiped tears away that Steve saw. He thought he was going to throw up.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Bucky. You can tell me." 

"J-j-just I- Jesus. S-s-steve. A-a-a few m-m-months ago I-i-i started to-to-to get t-th-his f-f-feeling in my chest a-a-and I've never f-felt i-it be-be-before w-w-with o-o-other pe-pe-people. S-s-s-so when-when I s-s-say this I h-h-hope you d-d-dn't hate me."

"James, relax and tell me what's got you all twisted up. What happens here stays here."

The brunette looked at the table and offered the penny sweet to Steve "I-i-I go-got-t y-y-you somet-t-ting. I-i-its n-new. T-t-the m-man d-de-de-delivering th-th-them said t-this w-was th-th-the f-f-f-first o-one. I-i-it's c-c-called a-a-a t-t-twinkie."

"Bucky, I need to know what's wrong, like when I'm sick you need to know so you can take care of me. Right now you're not feelin' good so I need to know what's wrong so I can make you feel all better."

"Iloveyou." Bucky said it so has Steve almost didn't hear it, let alone understand.

Steve stood and walked around the small room. "Bucky. This is dangerous. That man got killed by some guys just because there was a rumor about a week ago."

"Y-y-you t-think I d-d-d-don't kn-know T-t-t-th-th-that?" Bucky pulled his hand down his face, leaving it red and a little damp. "I've g-g-got it r-r-real bad, S-s-s-s-stevie. I don't f-f-feel like t-t-this about other people j-j-just you. I wish I co-could ch-ch-change it, I-i-i r-r-r-really do-do-do. I c-c-can't. I e-e-even w-w-went t-t-t-to one of tt-t-those g-g-ga-ga-gay b-b-b-b-bb-ars and talked t-to p-p-people. Th-they sa-said i-i-I ca-ca-can't cha-change i-ii-it. T-t-that i-i-I w-w-w-was b-b-b-b-born t-t-that w-w-wa-wa-way."

"I think that they were right." Bucky looked up at Steve. "That it would be wrong on  _my_ part to hate you. You didn't have a choice."

"N-n-n-No, no i-i-I di-di-didn't."

Steve sat back down next to his best friend, closer this time. He took his worn hand and kissed every knuckle before setting it down, moving his thumb across every one. "That's okay, Buck. You wanna know why?"

Bucky nodded furiously "i-i-I w-w-wa-wa-wanna know re-real b-bb-b-bad."

Steve leaned over to Bucky's head so his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. "Because I love you too." He left a light kiss. Bucky turned his head head and lunged at Steve's face to attack his lips with his pink pouty ones. After a while Steve lifted his hips and grinded them against Bucky's half hard erection causing a moan to fall out of his mouth. "You wanna take this to the bedroom? "

"Y-y-eah-ye-ye-yes. " Bucky spushed off of the couch and tripped his way to the two twins beds pushed together. 

Steve walked to Bucky in all in naked glory. "Get on the bed."

He crawled to mid-center, pulled off his shirt and pants with his boxers.

"Relax, sugar. No need to be affraid." Bucky let go of a breath. Steve sat between Bucky's open legs and kissed his hip. Soon he made a line to the base of Bucky's cock and licked a hot strip to the head of his dick to place a kiss, flicking his tongue on the slit and swallowed him completely. When Bucky felt his dick hit the back of Steve throat he thought he was in heaven. 

"Oh-Stevie." The blonde bobbed his head up and down, tongue traceing a thick vein. "No, om' gonna cum."

Steve dropped his engorged cock for his mouth and reached for a tin of Vaseline. He dipped his fingers in and drug them through the slick. "Ready Buck? " 

"Yes, yes, please." Steve smiled and traced  his third finger around his pink little hole, slipped the digit in and worked his way in. Soon then he added another, then another. "M I wan' you Stevie. Wan' you in me." The blonde leaned down to kiss Bucky softly while sticking his own dick up. He lined the head up and pushed his way inside Bucky. When he bottomed out they both moaned. "Stevie, Stevie, you gotta move. Please." Steve took hold of Bucky's hips and moved halfway out and snapped back in. Every time his hips met Bucky's ass, flush he picked up his speed and soon reached a animalistic pace. Obscene sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room and the bed frame hit the wall every once and awhile one a particularly hard thrust.

"Bucky you feel so good. You're perfect like this. So gorgeous. Only for me."

Bucky arched his back off a bed and Steve hit a spot that made him see stars and scream, "Steve!"

"Sshhh. Bucky you gotta be quiet!" Steve hit the exact spot but harder, just to see Bucky shrivel in pleasure. "It's a wonder why I don't just tie you up so I can have my way with ya, you'd just have to take it but you'd holler so loud people on the streets would hear."

"I love you, I love you." Bucky fisted the sheets beneath him.

"Love you, too."

"M' close."

"Me too Buck. " Steve pounded Bucky three more times before his cum spilled over his chest.

"Oh Stevie cum in Me!" He did. Steve slipped out of Bucky and flopped down beside him. Cum dripped out of Bucky's ass and down his thighs. 

The pair just looked deeply in their lust blown eyes. "I love you." Steve said quietly. 

"I love you. 'M glad I said it."

"Yeah."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Comments are fantastic!


End file.
